


I closed my eyes

by unxpctedlygreat (Yurika_Schiffer)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/unxpctedlygreat
Summary: Dimitri had a nightmare, so he seeks Felix.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	I closed my eyes

Dimitri wakes with a gasp, a thundering heart and terror in his guts. Rain, blood, mud, and death still float in front of his eyes even as he takes in his surroundings and recognizes his room. He's relieved to find himself aware of where he is. It isn’t always the case when he wakes up from his nightmares and he isn’t certain how he would have handled it this time if his mind had woken somewhere else.

He jumps out of bed, realizing belatedly that he forgot to slip under the furs when he went to bed. He rushes out of his room and quickly makes his way across the corridor.

His brain is only just catching up with what he's doing when he knocks on the door of Felix's room. He thinks he should apologize to Felix for waking him up in the middle of the night, then remembers Felix and the others assuring him that they're here for him when he needs them— even if it’s in the middle of the night, as they had insisted.

The door opens and Felix has just the time to frown before Dimitri pushes past him and into his room. Dimitri looks around, taking in the furniture and Felix’s belongings scattered about. Felix isn’t the most tidy of their friends but there are fewer things astray than in Dimitri’s.

Felix closes the door with a quiet click.

Dimitri pulls him into a tight embrace before he can so much as say anything. He feels Felix stiffen a moment before he returns the hug. Dimitri's face is full of Felix's hair from where it rests unbound on his shoulders but he doesn't mind. It makes Felix feel all the more real. He's warm and soft and he smells like the pine trees in Fraldarius because he refuses to use any soap other than his own. He's here.

Eventually the moment passes and Felix gently pushes him away, though he keeps his hands on Dimitri's arms. Felix looks at him, eyes still heavy with sleep but gaze unwavering all the same.

"Did you go to sleep in full armor?" he asks.

Dimitri looks down at himself. He is indeed wearing his armor.

They'd come back the previous evening from a small battle at the border with Adrestria, in which Dimitri had not fought but that he had wished to oversee nonetheless. Battlefields were dangerous even if he didn't partake in the fighting, and so he had worn his armor. He can’t say if he simply forgot to take it off or if he decided it was not worth the effort before heading to bed.

Felix pulls on his hand gently, making Dimitri focus again on him. "Let's get you out of this," he says, pulling again, this time toward his bed.

He begins by unclasping Dimitri’s cloak from his shoulders. Another thing Dimitri didn't notice until now. Unsurprisingly, his shoulders feel a lot lighter once the cloak falls to the floor.

Next, Felix pushes lightly on Dimitri to make him sit and brings one of his arms higher to start on his gauntlets. He works in silence and Dimitri watches him, moving when needed to make this easier for Felix.

This isn't the first time Felix helps him out of his armor, though it has been a while since the last time. Dimitri likes the way he is methodological about it. Dimitri usually takes things off in a somewhat random order, but Felix does one side, then the other, before focusing on the chest plate. When that is gone, he kneels down before Dimitri and takes one of his feet in hand to start removing his boots.

Soon enough, the armor is gone and Dimitri is freed of its weight. He finds it easier to breathe now, though he suspects it is mostly a trick of the mind. His armor may be heavy but it doesn’t usually feel suffocating like it did tonight.

The clothes he's wearing aren't sleepwear and he notices, now, that he stinks of sweat. It makes sense. If he forgot to undress, then he obviously forgot to bathe too. If Felix can smell it— and he most certainly does— he doesn't remark on it. Instead, he pulls Dimitri back up and brings him to the side of the bed. He pushes the covers away and makes Dimitri lay down. Dimitri tries to sit up, wanting to protest; he didn't come to steal Felix’s bed and he doesn't want to impose himself more than he already has. Felix doesn't let him. He pushes Dimitri back down and only removes his hand when he's sure Dimitri won't move.

Then he climbs into bed. He swings a leg over Dimitri and then the other, and he settles down next to him. Dimitri startles, not expecting the proximity. He looks as Felix throws the covers back on Dimitri and himself and cuddles up to his side, an arm over Dimitri's stomach. He closes his eyes almost immediately, as though he’s going back to sleep.

"... Felix?" Dimitri calls softly, trying to process that Felix did indeed just go back to childhood sleeping habits like it was nothing.

Felix merely grumbles. "Just sleep," he says. But surely he knows it isn't so easy for Dimitri.

And yet… the warmth of his body radiates against Dimitri. It's familiar and he lets himself melt into it. He rolls to his side, enjoying the way Felix merely lifts his arm to accommodate him before letting it flop down again to circle his waist. Dimitri goes to wrap his arms around Felix and they quickly rearrange themselves to make it work.

He doesn't fall asleep right away, of course. Felix does, and Dimitri listens to his even breathing, feels it under his palm and against his chest. Felix is warm and alive and _here_. The bloody pictures from his nightmare dissipate slowly, too much at odds with the reality he's living. Dimitri buries his nose in Felix’s hair and succumbs to a dreamless sleep, memories of childhood games in Fraldarius lulling him.


End file.
